continuefandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Squad: Bigfoot's Big Feat
Spooky Squad is a kids horror comedy pilot created and directed by Nick Murphy and Paul Ritchey, and funded by Disney XD and Maker Studios. Plot Summary The Spooky Squad share the story of a boy named Sam who is magically turned into a Big Foot. He tries to conceal that he's an awkward, hairy monster but is quickly picked on by a bully. Can Sam confront his fears of being different and accept his newfound Big Foot super powers, which are totally awesome? Credits Starring * Sam - Corey Holland * Jesse - Jacquie Baker * Billy - Dominic Moschitti * Coach - Steve Swan * Cool Bigfoot - Corey Regensburg * Dillon - Jolie Darrow * Susan - Ashley Toll * Trevor - Josh Henderson * Ref - Brian Kelly * Bully 1 - Ian Valfor * Bully 2 - Frank Snyder * Bully 3 - Dan McAleese * Hurt Kid - Dan Greenlees * Karate Kids - Ryan Ritchey, Tim Bennett, Evy Harrington * Karate Fans - Brandon Burnett, Joe Gisondi, Samuel Hall, Sara Posonka, Jill Trager * Criminals - Kate NyX, Icarus, Ophidian * Blind Man - Gerald Kolpan * Hunters - Nick Murphy, Paul Ritchey * Paperboy - Josh Henderson Directed By * Nick Murphy * Paul Ritchey Written by * Dom Moschitti * Paul Ritchey Story By * Dom Moschitti * Paul Ritchey * Nick Murphy * Josh Henderson Director of Photography * Gino Varisano 1st Assistant Camera * Tom Fanelle * Adam Bogus * Sebastian Nieves 2nd Assistant Camera * Aubrie Nader Assistant Director * Kris Chain-Harris Digital Imaging Technician * Samuel Hall Key Makeup Artist * Sara Poskanka FX Makeup by * Jill Trager * Steve Saturn Art Direction by * Jude P. Martin Costumes by * Michelle Yeager * Tim Merz Gaffer * Will Dejessa Key Grip * Stephen Breslin Swing * Javee Rodriguez Sound Recordists * Sean Hamilton * Kyle Garvey Sound Mixing by * Kyle Garvey Script Supervisor * Jen Barclay Casting by * Ian Valfor Craft Services * Ann Murphy Production Assistants * Chad Hamilton * Amber Monet * Ian Gundry Edited by * Paul Ritchey * Nick Murphy Color Correction & Visual Effects by * Samuel Hall Spooky Squad logo by * Lindsey Tweed Bigfoot’s Big Feat logo by * Satchell Drakes Additional Footage by * Envato Market * Mitch Martinez Music by * Ian Bennett “Sad Bigfoot” Performed by Ian Bennett Written by Dominic Moschitti, Paul Ritchey, & Ian Bennett “Master Of All Time” Written and Performed by Ian Bennett Stock Music Provided by * Envato Market Additional Footage Provided by * Mitch Martinez * Envato Market Producer * Dom Moschitti Associate Producer * Gino Varisano Co-Producer * Josh Henderson Executive Producers * Paul Ritchey * Nick Murphy Special Thanks * Maker Studios * The Walt Disney Company * Sines 5 & 10 * Five Mile Woods * Kirk’s Premier Martial Arts * John Heilferty * Ernie Kirk * Chikara * The Murphy Family * The Ritchey Family * The Henderson Family * Matt Joffe * Rebecca & Desmond Murphy Grip Equipment Provided by * Expressway Grip Behind the Scenes Anything with Granola Daniel in it is going to be worth the wait.jpg|Dominic Moschitti Filming in the rain..jpg|Filming in the rain. The Squad. #SpookySecretProject.jpg|The Squad. Paul Ritchey in the Mist. #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Paul Ritchey in the mist. Hit dude with nunchuck like this #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Dom and Nick. Nunchuck Master #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Dominic Moschitti, Nunchuk Master. Directorial Meeting. Co-Directors, Director of Photography, Assistant Director. #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Directorial Meeting. Good take. #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Paul Ritchey. Between takes. #SpookySecretProject.jpg|Between takes. Gallery Spooky_Squad_Logo-642x336.png|Spooky Squad Logo. Disney XD's Spooky Squad.jpg 1e1ecfa4f9526859700ca76517df4678.gif bbf2bd441381816ec327f69394567e8b.gif 2b4c6888fdd98fe8daccc6ac9562bd92.gif dommoschitti_karate2.gif Dommoschitti spookysquad.png Dommoschitti spookysquad2.png Trivia * Spooky Squad showcases a variety of Philadelphia improv and sketch comedians, including Jacquie Baker (The Incredible Shrinking Matt & Jacquie), Corey Holland (Comedy Sports), Jolie Darrow (Barbara Bush), Brian Kelly (Secret Pants) and Ashlee Rose & Steve Swan (Dog Mountain). Philadelphia-based Chikara Pro Wrestling standouts, Icarus and Ophidian, also make appearances and provided stunt work. External Links * IMDB Page * Continueshow.com * WMMR article * Geekadelphia article Category:Short Films Category:Special Episodes Category:Live Action Category:Disney XD by Maker